Project Summary/Abstract The objective of this cooperative agreement is to coordinate state and federal activities to achieve effective solutions to present and future radiation control problems. The Conference of Radiation Control Program Directors (CRCPD), a professional organization whose membership includes representatives of state radiation control programs and whose mission is dedicated to radiation protection, will provide a forum for development of coordinated national radiation policy, model regulations, guidance and procedures for the control of sources of radiation in the United States and will coordinate the interchange of radiation protection experience among the states and between the states, tribes and the federal government. CRCPD will establish and maintain approximately 70 committees, other working groups, and liaisons to other organizations, made up of its state and local government members to address specific radiation control problems in the application of radiation in the healing arts, education, and industry; the control and mitigation of radiation exposure from all sources, including radiation in the environment and as a result of licensed activities, accidents and incidents; and preparedness for radiological emergencies and homeland security. Work products of the committees, with oversight by an elected Board of Directors, will include updates to the Suggested State Regulations for Control of Radiation, protocols for evaluation of x-ray trends, practice guidelines, and other model procedures and reports for use by state and local government agencies in maintaining effective radiation programs. CRCPD will also plan, facilitate, and provide travel assistance for state representatives for annual meetings of the National Conference on Radiation Control as an opportunity for member States and other stakeholders to convene and exchange information on radiation issues and new technologies. The conference will include discussions, lectures, and workshops on radiation priorities as determined by state and federal planners. CRCPD will also provide radiation protection training sessions in conjunction with the annual meeting and at other times outside of the annual meeting, through state- federal workshops and web-based training sessions. We will also maintain various mechanisms for access to information for the benefit of the States and other interested parties, including: a frequently- updated website for posting of working group products, meetings, services, and opportunities for service, as well as a secure site for committees and state agency members to access sensitive information; a periodic newsletter; liaison with other related organizations; broadcast e-mails for time- sensitive information; and use of social media and conference calls for major concerns affecting a majority or all of the states. 1